bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniele Donato
|HOHs2=2 (Weeks 4 & 6) |Nominations2=1 (Week 7) |Vetos2=0 |Days2=55 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Jury Member |Season=8 |Place=2nd |Votes=0 |Votestowin=2 |Alliances=Late Night Crew |Loyalties= |HOHs=2 (Weeks 5 & 7) |Nominations=4 (Weeks 2, 6, 10 & 11) |Vetos=5 (Weeks 1, 2, 7, 9 & 10) |Days=81 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Runner-Up |SocialMediaInputAnyText= yes |TwitterUserName= danidONAT0 }} Daniele Donato was a houseguest on Big Brother 8 and on Big Brother 13, partnered with . Daniele first competed on Big Brother 8, alongside her father, as a part of the rivals twist. Throughout the season, she managed to win several competitions (2 HOH's and 5 POV s), which ultimately got her, and her father, to finale night. She ended up coming in 2nd place, only receiving 2 votes to win. Daniele also returned for Big Brother 13. After Dick left the game, Daniele was given the Golden key, allowing her to stay until the final ten. Entering the house as a part of the Veterans alliance, she teamed up with newbies Porsche Briggs and Kalia Booker, ultimately finishing in eighth place as the second member of the jury. Along with her father , Daniele originally made it into the casting process for Big Brother 6 where the duo made were among forty potential houseguests but were not chosen to be one of the final fourteen houseguests for the start of the season. Biography Early life Daniele Donato was born on August 20, 1986. She is the daughter of Dick Donato and Michelle Donato, and has a brother named Vincent. Daniele was raised by her grandparents, though had a relationship with both her mother and father. Daniele began working as a waitress while living in Huntington Beach, California. She was a finalist to appear on Big Brother 6 along with her father, though neither were selected to compete. ''Big Brother 8'' Daniele joined Big Brother 8 in 2007, along with her father, Dick. On Day 7, the House competed for the Power of Veto. Kail, as HoH, and Amber and Carol, as the nominees, automatically got to play. During the random draw, Kail got "Houseguest Choice", and picked Daniele, Carol drew Nick's name, and Amber drew Jameka's. During the competition, called "Hide and Seek Veto", players had one minute to hide a veto box inside the Big Brother house. When all six veto boxes were hidden, one by one, the players had a time limit to find another player's veto box. The player whose veto box was not found would win the Power of Veto. When it came down to Kail and Daniele, Daniele found Kail's Veto box, making Daniele the winner of the first Power of Veto competition. Meanwhile, Jen was beginning to get on her fellow houseguest nerves, leading to her having confrontations with Dick and Nick. Despite Daniele considering using the Veto to backdoor Jen, on Day 9 Daniele chose to leave the nominations intact. On Day 14, Jen nominated Daniele and Dick for eviction, deeming them as the most negative people in the House. On Day 15, the houseguests competed for the Power of Veto. During the random drawing, Amber, Mike and Joe were chosen to play for the power. During the competition, called "Cutthroat Christmas", players had to slide a curling stone down an icy path toward a red line. Each round, the least accurate slider would be eliminated from the game and choose a present from under a giant Christmas tree. The last player standing got the pick of the prizes won. Daniele won the Power of Veto, Amber won a chance to be handcuffed to another HouseGuest, Dick won a plasma TV, Mike won a date with another HouseGuest, Jen won a red unitard, and Joe won a slop pass. On Day 17, Daniele used the Veto on herself, and Jen put Joe up in her place. On Day 34, the Houseguest competed in the Endurance Head of Household, called Times Up, in which houseguests hung upside down on rocking pendulums. If a player fell off their pendulum, or their torso was raised above the bar, they would be eliminated. The last player standing would be the new Head of Household. After nearly two hours, Daniele won the title of HoH. On Day 35, Kail and Jen were nominated together for the third week in a row. Daniele confirmed to Kail that she was just a pawn, and she did, indeed have a backdoor plan in mind. Daniele felt that Eric was the one responsible for casting the second vote against Kail, which everyone attributed to her best friend Nick. While picking players for the Veto Competition, Daniele drew Jameka's name, Jen drew Dustin's name, and Kail drew Zach's name. The competition titled The Numbers Don't Lie saw players having to bid how many hours they would be willing to do a horrid task. Each task would get more and more difficult. If a player had the lowest, they would be eliminated, but if a player was in the middle, they would not have to do the task. Jen won the Power of Veto after she agreed to wearing a bunny suit for 120 hours, along with Daniele, Kail, and Zach, dump smelly funk on herself for 24 times every hour,along with Daniele, Jameka, Kail, and Zach eat slop for 720 hours, along with Kail, and receive only half of the $500,000 prize money in the event she won Big Brother. Jameka and Kail gave up the right to compete in the next 5 HoH competitions, but failed to win the veto. On Day 38, Jen used the Power of Veto on herself, and Daniele put Eric up, just as she had planned. Despite the Donato's wishes, however, their former allies turned on them, and on Day 41, Kail was evicted by a close vote of 4 to 3, receiving the votes of Jen, Dick and Zach. On Day 42, Dick and Daniele were nominated for eviction. During the Veto competition Shot for Shot, players had to drink concoctions to secure shots in a croquet game. The player who scored the most points in the croquet game, would win the Power of Veto. Dick beat Dustin out by one point and won the Power of Veto. On day 45, he chose to use the Power of Veto to save his daughter, Daniele. On Day 48, Daniele won the Strange Visitors HoH Competition, in which the night before the eviction, the HouseGuests were visited by a series of odd characters, including the Mad Hatter. The visitors said and did things that pertained to the HoH competition. The contestants were asked a series of true-or-false questions about the visitors. If a HouseGuest was incorrect, they would be eliminated, unless everyone got it wrong. After winning the title, Dick and Daniele made a final four deal with showmantic partners Eric and Jessica, thus the "Little Julie Chens" alliance was formed. On Day 49, Daniele nominated Amber and Jameka for eviction. During the Slop Pong food competition, the House split into the read and blue teams. The red team consisted of Dick, Eric, Jessica, and Zach while the blue team had Amber, Daniele, Jameka, and Jen. Donning togas, the HouseGuests had to shoot a volleyball across a net and into ten trash cans on the other side. The team that reaches ten before the other, would win food for the week. The red team beat out the blue team in a close game. Daniele was not put on slop as she was HoH. On Day 50, Daniele and Amber won a special prize during the Power of Veto competition, and they later learned it was a chance to compete on the new reality game show Power of 10. Daniele won the Golden Power of Veto. On Day 52, Daniele chose to change her nominations by removing Amber from the block and nominating Jen in her place. On Day 52, Jen was penalized for going against the slop restriction and was given a penalty eviction vote against her. Later that day, she also engaged in a controversial fight with houseguest Dick, in which she was burned by one of his cigarettes. On Day 55, Jen was evicted by a unanimous vote of 6 to 0. On Day 64, previous houseguest Janelle entered the House to host the Veto competition called The Janelle-O-Vision, in which players were spun on a pink chair and had to depict which two HouseGuests' face made a mixed face swirl. The player with the most swirls would win the Power of Veto. With seven swirls correct, Daniele won her fourth Power of Veto of the season. On Day 66, she chose to keep the nominations intact. After Zach won, him and Jameka agreed to try to evict Dick or Daniele, and on Day 70 the father-daughter duo were nominated for the third time. On Day 71, during the final Power of Veto competition, called Big Brother Decoder, the final four HouseGuests had to match a clue to a HouseGuest's face that interlocked with another HouseGuest's face. Once that is done, the HouseGuest must twist the knob and match the HouseGuest with the corresponding number. The first HouseGuest to correctly label the many seconds they've been in the Big Brother house will win the Power of Veto. Daniele was the first to crack the code and won her fifth Power of Veto. This meant that Daniele is tied with Janelle for the highest number of Veto's won in a single season. On Day 74, Daniele chose to use the Power of Veto on her father instead of herself, making it the second time this season, and the third in Big Brother History, that a nominee won the Golden Power of Veto and left themselves on the block. Dick immediately cast the sole vote against Jameka, and she was subsequently evicted. Dick was the winner of the final HoH competition, and immediately evicted Zach from the house, making Dick and Daniele the Final Two. On Day 77, the final two HouseGuests attended a three-hour session in which the jury members, connected via satellite from the jury house, asked the pair questions about the game and why the jury members should give either of them their respective votes. On Day 81, during the live season finale, Dick won the game with a vote of 5 to 2, with Daniele only receiving the votes of Jen and Jameka. 2007-11 Following her appearance on Big Brother 8, Daniele appeared on the companion series House Calls: The Big Brother Talk Show until its cancellation in 2010. She also appeared on the television series Reality Wanted as herself. Daniele briefly dated fellow HouseGuest Nick Starcevic outside of the house, though the two eventually broke up. She went on to become good friends with HouseGuests Eric Stein and Jen Johnson, despite clashing with both in the house. Daniele and her father briefly appeared on Big Brother 9, however, had stopped talking by 2009. ''Big Brother 13'' In 2011, Daniele and her father, Dick were asked to appear on Big Brother 13, where they and other notable duos from past Big Brother seasons returned to play doubles with eight new houseguests for a chance to win the grand prize of $500,000. Before the duos were announced, Daniele hosted a show on Superpass with BB 12's Ragan Fox called Rumor Control. People could call in and ask questions about the new season of Big Brother. The callers were unaware that Daniele was in sequester when she was hosting the second episode of Rumor Control. Her best friend Annie Whittington from BB12 took over for Dani on Rumor Control for the last episode, when Dani was actually in the BB House. On Day 6 of BB 13, Dick had to leave the show for personal reasons, leaving Daniele without a partner, and with a Golden Key. Shortly after, Daniele turned on her own alliance of Veterans from past seasons, and formed a new alliance with Kalia Booker and Porsche Briggs. Shortly after Dominic's eviction the HouseGuests were informed that the Golden Key twist was over and all HouseGuests except for Rachel competed in the next Head of Household competition Big Brother Slalom. The HouseGuests had to hold on to a wall while standing on ‘skis’ which moved from side to side while having snow blowing on them at random times. The first five eliminated HouseGuests had to choose a numbered snowball four of which contained a punishment while one contained a prize. Lawon, Brendon and Jordan picked the snowballs that contained Have-Not tickets, Adam was required to wear an elf suit for a week and Jeff won $10,000. On Day 28 Daniele nominated Brendon and Rachel for eviction and the next day Brendon won his third Power of Veto competition Time's Up. The six players had to complete mini-tasks based on previous competitions in as short a time as possible. Brendon chose to save Rachel from eviction on Day 31 Daniele chose Jordan as the replacement nominee. Brendon was evicted from the House on Day 34 with Rachel and Porsche as the only two votes to evict Jordan. Daniele won her second Head of Household competition, Count on America. Shelly and Adam were nominated for eviction the next day by Daniele. Daniele and Jeff threw the Power of Veto competition to Adam, Big Brother Cornhole, on Day 43 which saved Adam from eviction on Day 46. During the competition, HouseGuests competing won a variety of prizes including, a Caribbean Vacation for Kalia, $5,000 for Jeff, a Veto ticket for Daniele ensuring her a spot in next week's Veto competition, 24-hour solitary confinement for Shelly with the privilege of receiving a phone call from home, and a "humilitard" to be worn by Jordan for a week. Daniele then nominated Brendon for eviction alongside Shelly. After a 5-1 vote in Shelly's favor, Brendon was once again evicted from the house and he became the first Jury member. However, after Jeff won Power of Veto he removed Porsche from the block and replaced her with Daniele, completing his plan to "backdoor" Daniele. On Day 55, Daniele was evicted on a 3-2 vote, becoming the second Jury member. 2011-13 On January 19, 2013, Daniele married fellow HouseGuest Dominic Briones. She is good friends with Rachel and Brendon outside of the house, despite her various arguments with them. Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Daniele is tied with Janelle Pierzina for the most Power of Veto wins out of any houseguest with 5 (during her duration on Big Brother 8). *She and her father were the final two in Big Brother 8 and were the last rivals left in the game. *Daniele is currently tied for youngest person to be in the Final 2, at the age of 21, with Ian Terry from Big Brother 14. **However, as Ian was 21 before entering the house as opposed to Daniele, who turned 21 in the house, Daniele is technically the youngest. *Daniele was the first person to be responsible for the eviction of someone twice in one season, as she evicted twice during Big Brother 13. *She holds the record for second most competition wins for a houseguest in a single season, with 7 (2 HOHs, 5 POVs) (during her duration on Big Brother 8). She would later be tied by Vanessa Rousso from ''Big Brother 17''. * Daniele had a showmance in both of her seasons. Ironically, they were both evicted 4th. * In both her seasons, there were 14 houseguests. * She competed in both her seasons with her dad. * Daniele is the first person in Big Brother history to win the Power of Veto in all three situations (as HoH,as a nominee, and as a person picked to play). She would later be followed by Shane from Big Brother 14., Paulie Calafiore and Corey Brooks from Big Brother 18. * She was the only houseguest to win HOH and POV in the same week in Big Brother 8. * Daniele was the only veteran to not vote for Rachel to win the game. **However, Daniele revealed that if Adam made the final 2 instead of Porsche, her vote would've been for Rachel. * Daniele is one of four people not to use the Power of Veto on themselves while being nominated. The other three are Marcellas Reynolds, Dick Donato and Brendon Villegas. ** She is the only female to achieve this feat. ** She is the second person to not use the Veto on herself while being nominated and not be evicted. *Daniele and Dick are the second pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. Michael Ellis and Nakomis Dedmon along with Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll are the first. **They would later be followed by Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater, Liz and Julia Nolan, Cody and Paulie Calafiore, and Tiffany and Vanessa Rousso. **Of these pairs, she and Dick are the only one to not be siblings. In their case, they are father and daughter. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 8 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place